Verdad o Atrevimiento
by Bertha Black Weasley
Summary: Nuevas amenazas, secretos revelados y mucha aventura aguardan a nuestros superhéroes preferidos. Solo por saber la verdad puedes fastidiarlo todo, y eso Cat Noir lo sabe muy bien.
1. Chapter 1

Verdad O Atrevimiento- Capítulo 1

0.0

-Adrieeen! Ven aquí! Has visto estos zapatos nuevos que me ha regalado mi padre? Son súper caros, pero son preciosos

\- Sí, sí... Lo que tú digas- dice el chico, ya algo cansado de la hija del alcalde

\- Anda! Mira quien está allí, si es la tonta de Marinette. Mejor vayámonos para otro lado- ese comentario terminó de hartar a Adrien. Este, cabreado, le gritó:

\- Ni hablar! Estoy harto! Harto de que siempre trates a la gente como mierda, como si fueran inferiores a ti- Los gritos del chico alertaron a Marinette, quien se acercó lentamente para ver que ocurría.

(...)

\- Perfecto! Nada mejor que la ira que surge al enfadar-te con un amigo de la infancia. Vuela, Akuma. Vuela!

(...)

Marinette estaba observando desde detrás de una columna la acalorada discusión entre Chloe y el chico que le gustaba.

Una pequeña luz, de un color violeta, llamó su atención. Parecía un pequeño bichito que entraba dentro del edificio a través de una alta ventana del pasillo.

El pequeño bichito se fue acercando, y cuando Marinette lo vio más de cerca pegó un bote, alarmada. Era un Akuma!

La mariposa endemoniada se fue acercando a Adrien. Marinette, muy alterada, pegó un grito que llamó la atención de los dos que estaban discutiendo.

\- Adrien! Vigilaa!- grito la peli azul

El chico, cuando vio al Akuma acercar-se a su anillo sintió mucho miedo. Sabía que Ladybug sin Cat Noir no era nada. Movió rápidamente la mano para intentar alejar el Akuma de él, lamentablemente falló y la mariposa se posó encima del anillo.

Parecía que la mariposa embrujada quisiera entrar en su anillo, pero no lo conseguía. Eso extrañó mucho a Marinette, quien seguía mirando embobada a la mariposa.  
Plagg, el Kwami de Adrien, estaba dentro de la chaqueta de este dándole unos golpecitos para que se retirase al baño.  
Cuando el finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que le decía su Kwami, salió corriendo de ese pasillo incomodo.  
Al llegar al baño, Plagg sale de su escondite.  
\- Porque poco! Si te hubieras quedado mucho tiempo allí te habrían descubierto- dice Plagg-. Y supongo que ahora mismo te estarás preguntando porque el Akuma no ha conseguido entrar en tu anillo.  
\- Pues... sí, me ha dejado con la intriga-le dice su amo  
\- Cuando me des un trozo de camembert te lo diré- dice el Kwami, que ya tiene hambre.  
Adrien saca un trozo del queso apestoso de su mochila y se lo da a Plagg.  
\- Bien, como el Akuma ha intentado posarse en tu miraculous, este ha creado un escudo de protección que no ha dejado pasar a la polilla. A parte, este escudo necesita mucha potencia, no te sientes ahora algo más cansado?  
\- Pues ahora que lo dices... sí, pero creía que era por la discusión con Chloe.

La conversación se termina cuando Iván entra al baño y Plagg se ha de esconder rápidamente para no ser visto.


	2. Chapter 2

Verdad o Atrevimiento- capítulo 2

\- No lo entiendo, Tikki. Cómo es que el akuma no ha transformado a Adrien en un villano?

\- No lo sé, Marinette. Puede ser que en cuanto el vio la mariposa su ira desapareció.

\- De golpe? No lo creo- En realidad, el Kwami de la chica sí que sabía lo que ocurría, pero decidió no contárselo. Si lo había de descubrir, lo haría Marinette sola.

\- Qué? Como ha conseguido sobrevivir a mi Akuma?! Ese maldito chico esconde algo, y no pararé hasta descubrirlo- dice Hawk Moth- Enviaré muchos akumas de golpe, así Ladybug y Chat Noir no podrán con ellos y así conseguiré por fin sus miraculous!

Al final, Marinette lo había dejado correr, ya que la única cosa que conseguiría era agobiarse. Llamó a su amiga Alya para hacer algo divertido. Eso divertido terminó siendo ver la televisión.

\- Vamos, Alya, eso es muy aburrido! Porque no cambias de canal?

\- Estas de broma? Es genial! Hace tiempo que no pasa nada interesante en esta ciudad, y si no hay villanos, no aparecen Ladybug y Cat Noir!- dice la morena, enfatizando sus palabra con las manos- Así que necesito ver alguna pelea- termina Alya mientras que Marinette suelta un suspiro de aburrimiento.

\- Y la lucha libre es tu mejor opción? No puedes poner, yo que sé, un anime?

\- Nop. Mira, ya salen unos nuevos luchadores!

Alya tenía razón, estaban saliendo dos hombres normes que se dirigían hacia el ring. Empezó la pelea, el mayor iba ganando, pero en un despiste, el otro luchador lo venció. Se notaba a quilómetros el cabreo que llevaba el perdedor.

Por una de las esquinas del televisor, se asomó una pequeña mariposa lila. Marinette reconoció de inmediato esa mariposa. Era un akuma! Y se dirigía hasta el guante del vencido. Marinette tuvo que inventarse una excusa rápida para salir de ahí.

\- Esto… Uh, que dolor de barriga! Creo que la comida me ha sentado mal, voy al baño

Alya tenía unas ligeras sospechas sobre si esto era verdad o no, pero decidió ignorarlo y seguir viendo la tv.

Cuando la chica llegó al baño, pronunció las palabras mágicas:

\- Tikki, transfórmame!

Se transformó en Ladybug y salió por la ventana.

Destructor, el luchador endemoniado, se encontraba en la Torre Eiffel. Este estaba destrozando todo lo que había a su alrededor.

Ladybug intentaba llegar hasta el guante, que era donde estaba el akuma, aunque ella sola no podía. En ese instante recibió una llamada de su compañero:

\- Maldita sea! Donde estas? No puedo yo solo con Phisics Mendeleiev!- prácticamente le grita Cat.

\- Que? Pero si yo estoy combatiendo a destructor!- Le enseña al luchador akumatizado, que está detrás de ella. Este se levanta del suelo y se dirige hasta Ladybug. Esta no lo ve porque está mirando a Cat Noir, pero el sí que lo ve

\- Ladybug, cuidado, detrás de ti!- No tuvo tiempo a reaccionar. Destructor le dio un golpe con su guante que la tiró al suelo, dejándola inconsciente- Noooo! Mi lady!


End file.
